


芳邻

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被撸否秒屏蔽，我是被逼的……日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	芳邻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mon cher voisin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840532) by [Chatterbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox). 



原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840532>

原作者：

Chatterbox

译者：

casevan

  
  
  


授权书截图↑

感谢啾啾和另一位不愿意透露姓名的beta姑娘，我爱你们<3<3

 

 

 

Mon cher voisin

芳邻

 

 

摘要：

马修受够了他的邻居，最终决定采取行动……但他并不知道这些意味着什么。

 

 

结束了工作繁忙的一天，马修回到家，立刻倒进了床铺里。皮肤甫一接触到柔软的被褥，他便满意地叹了口气。

乍一看，小学老师似乎不是什么困难的工作。但持这种观点的人肯定没有和小学生一起渡过一个整天的经验。别误会，马修很喜欢小孩子，从心底里喜爱着他的学生（至少他们之中的大部分），但让他们集中精力可不是什么容易的事情。今天又是可怕的一天，他的学生们都，这么说吧，非常活跃。而他已经有好几个晚上没能好好睡觉这一事实无疑是雪上加霜。

就在他快要睡着的时候，他听到走廊里传来了笑声。日，他的邻居回来了。他可以和他那渴求已久的睡眠挥手说再见了。那男人大声地对电话那端的人说着什么，马修咬着牙骂了几句。他想要哭了。他是真的真的非常需要睡眠。

除了那人很有钱这一事实以外，马修对他一无所知。（那人买下了这栋三层楼房里的一层和二层，于是他成了马修唯一的邻居）哦当然了他还知道这个人老是中途把他吵醒，难以接受。完全不能接受。事实上他从来没见过他，武断地把他归为自私的混蛋或许有些不公平，但马修现在缺觉得要死，所以别提这个。

他已经有好几个星期没能好好睡觉了。自打那男人搬进来以后，先是一支施工队一直在用锤子或者其他的工具发出噪音；然后就是乔迁爬梯；接着大概一周里有两三次他要带人回来过夜。除此之外，总而言之那人就是很吵：他喜欢唱歌（顺带一提，总是走调），听歌，大声笑闹……有什么事是他能安安静静做的吗？（xingai肯定不在这个单子上，尤其是他的床伴们都相当吵闹，是的马修连这个都听到过几次……）哦，当然了，那家伙总是睡得很晚，在马修上班以后才起床……他们截然不同的生活习惯让马修没法睡觉，这很不好，从任何意义上讲都是。

当然了，假使马修和他的邻居提出这一点的话他可能还是会有所改善的吧。但马修太害羞了，所以他还没尝试过这个完美的方法呢。

奇怪的是，周末倒是一直很安静。马修猜那吵闹的男人或许是上朋友家趴体去了或者什么的。他不是很在意这个，他只知道这意味着终于能好好睡上一觉了，而这真是太棒了。他爱周末，不仅仅是因为睡眠，还因为在周末他能想看多少球赛就看多少球赛（只有在紧急情况下他才会错过阿森纳的比赛）。悲伤的是，他还有工作要做，备课之类的（虽然基本是到了不能再拖的时候才开工）。

但这个星期还剩三天，马修不认为自己能在缺乏睡眠的情况下活过那么久。夜深了，他的邻居扭开了音响：那是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。马修愤怒地从床上爬起来，没费神去想当他站在那男人面前时该说什么。他只知道他终于鼓起勇气要说些什么，而这也就够了……呃至少目前来讲是这样的。

他穿上一件毛衣，套上鞋子（因为找邻居吵架是一回事，只穿着一条阿森纳短裤这么干又是另外一回事了）。

然而，严重缺乏睡眠的身体并不足以让他想到要系上鞋带，认真说起来这也不是他的错。这带来的结果就是他最终重重地摔在了通往他邻居的楼层的楼梯上，摔到了头，摔破了眉骨。

“操！”他大声咒骂，鲜血从他眼睛上方的伤口里流出来。他用袖子擦了擦，试图避免血流进眼睛里。他把自己搞得一团糟，而且没有达到自己的目的。

于此同时，吵闹的邻居从他自己的房间里冲了出来……至少马修暂时认为那人是他，眼下他可什么都看不到。

“你他妈是从哪里来的？”他问道。

“从你楼上来的。”马修答道，试图用语气来说明这问题的答案有多显而易见。

那男人有好一会没说话，然后突然叫了出来：

“搞什么？！我都不知道上面还有一层。”

真的吗？！你不是在逗我吗？！真是不可思议。

“或许这就解释清楚了你为什么会一直都那么吵。”马修语带苦涩地回答。他从来不会这样对陌生人讲话，但现在他精疲力尽又恼怒不已，还刚刚撞破了眉骨……这些也许可以当作足够的借口吧。

“操，我真的很抱歉……”男人答道，听起来有点慌，“只是……我从来不知道你在这里……我真的真的很抱歉。”他一边道歉，一边靠得离马修更近了一点好帮他站起来。

“来吧，把这些都处理一下。”他说。

马修仍然没有看到他的脸，但他看起来很高……也很健壮。所以，好吧，混球先生有着一副好身材……也许他并不像马修之前认为的那么混账……他就是太不走心了。也算是个不小的进步了，不是吗？

“稍等一下，我把你的鞋拿过来。”那男人说。

因为，当然了，马修在像一袋土豆一样狼狈地滚下楼梯的时候，他没系上鞋带的鞋子掉了。（好吧，没几个人能优雅地滚下楼梯，但是。）

“我们走吧。”他说，抓着马修的手臂，领着他往自己的公寓走去。

这男人说话的方式似乎有点特别……马修难以具体指出究竟是哪些地方，尽管他有种直觉，那些特别之处事实上相当明显，而且如果他状态不是那么糟糕的话他老早就能发现那些特别的地方了。

当他们走进男人的洗手间后，他打开了柜子拿出了急救箱，在里面翻找了起来。他把马修的手从伤口上拿开。年轻的教师在心里感谢他这个举动，因为他已经开始有点抽筋了。

当他抬起头，想要看清楚男人的脸的时候，他感觉自己心脏骤停了一下。

“搞什么？！”他大喊出声。

“怎么了？我做错了什么吗？”男人急切地说，看起来困惑极了。

“你是奥利维尔-我的天哪-吉鲁……你就不能事先提醒我一下吗？”马修回答道，说起了法语，终于明白了对方说话时听起来怪怪的地方是什么了：他有法语口音。事实上，他的口音相当重。

“我……可是为什么我得那么做呢？”奥利维尔问道，同样说的是法语，看起来茫然无措。

呃，好吧，马修的要求的确有点怪。

“好吧……你说得对。”马修承认。对方说不定觉得马修早就知道了，或者是根本没听说过这号人……但他穿着阿森纳短裤，阿森纳上衣，所以后者的可能性微乎其微。

“我是在做梦吗？”马修说。这一切感觉都太超自然了……他可是在奥利维尔-吉鲁的房子里啊看在老天的份上……这个人和他做了好几个月的邻居却从未意识到他的存在。

“我……我不知道……我不觉得……又或者是我和你正做着同一个梦……”奥利维尔回答。

“我好茫然。”马修说，闭了闭眼睛。

“呃，看起来你撞到头那下还挺重的……你觉得有必要去医院看看吗？你可能会有点脑震荡。”奥利维尔对他说。

“不用，我很好，不用担心。”马修向他保证。

“好……如果你这么认为的话……不过如果你觉得想吐或者觉得头开始旋转或者其他什么的，一定要告诉我。”奥利维尔说。

身为职业球员，也许他对各类伤病都还是比较了解的。马修决定相信他。

“好的，我会的。”马修说。奥利维尔开始帮他清创。

“痛吗？”他问，听起来有点惊讶。

“不……感觉还行。”事实上的确有点刺痛，但没什么大事。

“我觉得你不需要缝针。伤口看起来有点可怕，因为出血量有点多，但眉骨这块的伤向来就是这样。”奥利维尔向他保证，在伤口上贴上一块创可贴。

“谢谢。”马修小声得说，逐渐开始意识到都发生了些什么。

刚才，他的偶像在给他处理伤口，而他原本要在不知道这个人是谁的情况下冲他大喊大叫。这简直是他经历过的最诡异的事情了。

“不客气。对了，你叫什么名字？”奥利维尔问道。

“马修。”他回答道。

“奥利维尔。”对方说，就好像马修并不知道一样，朝他伸出了手。

“我知道的，嗯。”马修条件反射地回答。然后，意识到这样做实在是太蠢了，他脸红了。

奥利维尔只是对他笑了笑，问道：

“抱歉我有点烦人，但你穿成这样本来是想上哪里去？倒不是说搭配糟糕，当然了，但是……”

马修的眼睛陡然睁大。他紧张地开始思索要怎样才能从这个麻烦事里解脱开去。

“我……呃……我……事情是……”马修开始口吃。他真是可悲。

“嗯？”奥利维尔问道，看起来认为这一切都很有趣。小混蛋。

“我本来是准备要来吼你的……因为噪音问题……因为我没法睡觉了。”最后，马修承认了，脸涨得通红。天哪这真是太尴尬了。

奥利维尔脸上的笑容一下子消失了。

“哦天哪……我真的非常，非常抱歉……你本应该早点告诉我的……如果我知道这里还有其他人我一定会小心一点的。”奥利维尔说，听起来非常真诚。

“没关系……这些都过去了。”

“但我还是觉得很抱歉……简直难以想象我会不知道自己有个邻居。我怎么能这样？”奥利维尔说。

“呃……我住在顶楼，最顶上，而且我的房间很小。”马修说。好吧，事实上是非常，非常小。“以及，除了上班以外我不经常出门……我也不会发出什么声音。”

“然而我会……”奥利维尔说，有点尴尬，也许是回忆起了自打他搬进来之后干过的那些令人尴尬的事情。而那可不少。

“嗯……但你当时以为你是一个人……我能够理解你为什么发出那么大声音。”马修对他说。

“我当时是想要把整栋楼都买下来好确保不会打扰到任何人的……但你之前的所有邻居都没有告诉我这里还有另一套公寓。”奥利维尔说。

“或许那是因为他们也不知道我在这里……如果真的是这样我不会感到吃惊的。我甚至不确定我有没有跟他们打过照面。”马修说，“但是你难道没有注意到还有多余的一层楼或者是多出来的一个信箱什么的吗？”他问道，试着让自己听起来不要那么像是在指责。

“呃，我觉得顶层可能是没修好或者什么的总之就是没人住那里……现在我知道我至少该去问一问。至于信箱，现在我的信并不寄到这里。我以前住在一个朋友家，我的信暂时还是寄到那里，所以我还真的没有怎么注意过信箱。”奥利维尔解释道。

“好吧，现在一切都说得通了。”马修说。

他们又聊了一会。直到奥利维尔再次向他道歉。

“我告诉过你了，没关系的……我得走了，我明天还要上班。”马修说。

“哦，对……顺便问一句，你是做什么的？”奥利维尔问。也许他这么问只是出于礼貌，又或者他是个好奇的人，马修对此难以确定，尽管他看起来感兴趣极了。

“我是个小学老师。”马修回答，带着一抹笑容。他是那样地热爱自己的工作，尽管它很累人。

“真的吗？很赞啊。”奥利维尔说，语气听起来非常真诚。这个人是个有名的足球运动员，然而他觉得教一群孩子非常棒。（那真的很棒，再次强调，马修只是没想到奥利维尔也会这样认为）

马修像个中学女生一样涨红了脸，事实上他感觉自己就像个偶像面前的小女孩。（他从头到脚都穿着阿森纳的装备，正和他说话的是他最喜欢的阿森纳球员之一……天哪事情都开始变得有些荒谬了）

他离开的时候，奥利维尔对他说：

“和你聊天很开心……虽然这个场合有点尴尬……你可以常常过来。”

“非常谢谢你……但我不想给你添麻烦。”马修说。哦说得好像他会打算去奥利维尔·吉鲁家串门就好像他们已经是多年老友一样。没门。

“没这回事。你才不会烦到我呢。”奥利维尔向他保证，他的笑容魅力十足。

或许他只是出于礼貌才这么说……然而无论如何这男人都是那样的迷人。事实上这简直让人有些恼火。

 

第二天早上，当马修进入教师办公室时，他走向他最好的朋友约安：

“你肯定猜不到我那个吵闹的邻居是谁。”

“猜不到……谁？你前男友？”约安问。

“谢谢了，才不是呢。”马修回答道，露出了一副饱受惊吓的表情。

“所以，是谁？”约安没什么耐心地继续问。

“奥利维尔·吉鲁。”马修对他说。

约安的下巴掉了。

“你一定是在逗我……”他说。搞清楚马修是认真的后，他说：“我觉得我们可以开始到你家而不是我家浪了。”

“没问题，不过你家面积是我的两倍。”马修抗议。

“没错，但我的邻居又不是奥利维尔吉鲁。”约安反击。

马修把前一个晚上发生的一切都告诉了约安。其间，他们的一个同事走了进来打断了他们，坐在了他们之间的沙发上。

“拜托停停吧小伙子们，你们真的很烦。”她说，指的是约安和马修用法语交谈的习惯。

“你觉得烦只是因为你听不懂他们在说什么。”另一位同事说。

“正是这样，要不然我才不会说出来呢。”她说，一副全然不在意的样子。

两个男人都因为他们这位朋友的话而翻了个白眼。

“所以，男孩们……还是没有女朋友啊？”她问，一如既往地聒噪。

“没有。”两人异口同声地回答。

“男朋友呢？”她继续问，看着约安。

“第十几次告诉你：我。不。是。同。性。恋。”约安对她说，翻了个白眼。

“那么，第十几次告诉你，对于一个直男来讲你也穿得太好了一点。”她说。这让马修和约安又翻了个白眼。

有趣的地方在于，马修是同性恋而约安是直男，但他们的同事们都坚定地认为马修才是直的约安则是基佬。马修一方面因为自己没有澄清事实而有些负罪感，另一方面他却也并没有出柜的打算。约安向他确保这一切都没关系。但问题在于约安喜欢上了他们的一位同事，她认为他是基佬这事可于事无助。

晚上，当马修回到家时，他在查看信箱的时候几乎再次心脏停跳。他在那里发现了一张阿森纳下一场比赛的球票。哦。天。哪。从不知何时开始马修就一直渴望着能到酋长球场看球。而且那还是一张vip球票。这一定是个玩笑……马修想着，手足无措。那上面没有留言，但马修也不需要留言就能知道它一定是来自奥利维尔的，那因为成了一个糟糕邻居而满怀愧疚的男人。

 

 

次日，当他在班上上课的时候，一个学生问他：

“马蒂，你为什么这么高兴？”是的，他的学生们都叫他‘马蒂’，他们毕竟只是一年级学生，马修也不在意这些。

“啊，杰西卡，我高兴是因为我星期六要去现场看阿森纳的比赛了。”马修告诉她。

“啊，好吧。”小女孩说着，了然地点了点头，“这很棒啊……你怎么拿到票的？”

即使是一年级学生也知道他们的老师是买不起阿森纳球票的。呃，数学上而言他们当然还是买得起的，如果他们能一个星期不吃不喝的话。啊，悲伤的故事。

“这是我的邻居送给我的。”马修笑着回答。

“那么，你的邻居一定他妈的非常有钱。”托马斯说。

“托马斯，我认为我们已经说过了，你不能说那些f打头的单词。”马修批评了他，尽管事实上他得控制住自己好不笑出来。那孩子说这话时脸上的表情堪称无辜纯洁……这真是太有意思了。

“抱歉，马蒂。”小男孩道了声歉。

“没关系，以后不要再这样做了。”马修说，然后他转向全班：“好了，现在让我们回到课堂上来吧。”

 

星期六到了，马修在动身前往球场之前根本什么事都干不来。他太兴奋了。早些时候他听到奥利维尔离开了。想想他的目的地，整件事情的怪异程度再次击中了他。

他在比赛开始之前大概一个小时找到了自己的座位（他可不能冒迟到的险）。一坐下，他就开始用那种闪着星星的眼神打量起了周遭的一切。也许他并不会承认，但比赛一开始他就激动了起来。唯一的缺点在于，和他坐在同一个看台的其他人都很安静，几乎是漠然的，因此马修没法尽情地欢呼庆祝。这简直让人害怕。这些人根本意识不到他们有多幸运，有多少人梦想着能坐在他们所在的地方却求而不得。

 

 

第二天，马修敲响了奥利维尔的家门，感到相当地紧张。他一直都是个羞涩的人，即使对方是奥利维尔也是一样。

“嗨，马修，很高兴见到你。”看见马修站在他家门阶上时，奥利维尔说。至少他还记得他的名字，这也许是个积极的信号。

“嗨，我……我做了马卡龙。”马修说，递给他一个白色的方盒子。“呃……我想过……也许你甚至无权享用它们……但当我意识到的时候好像已经有点太晚了呃……”

“哦呀，没这事，别担心……你真好。”奥利维尔说，从他手中拿走了盒子。“你要进来么？”他问。

“其实你没必要邀请我进门的，”马修说，“我只是想来谢谢你的球票……”

“啊……那都是不值一提的小事。”奥利维尔说。

“不，不，不……那根本不是，好吗？你不会知道我究竟有多渴望在酋长球场看球。那简直他妈的太棒了。”马修告诉他。

“呃……很高兴知道那让你开心。”奥利维尔笑着说，“所以，你要不要进来？”他又问了一次，忽略了马修之前的拒绝。

“好……”他不情愿地同意了。他不想自欺欺人，但他真的开始相信或许他并没有打扰奥利维尔了……

 

他们坐在沙发上，奥利维尔打开了马修给他的盒子。

“哇哦，看起来简直是专业级别的。”奥利维尔说，听起来那给他留下了相当深刻的印象。

“我只是……喜欢烘焙……相当喜欢。”马修告诉他，就好像这能解释一切似的。

 

 

奥利维尔拿起一个马卡龙咬了一口，发出了一声长长的呻吟。那呻吟声几乎可以说得上是淫荡了，马修感到自己的阴茎为之兴奋了起来。日，他为什么非得发出这种声音不可？他这个人本身就已经足够性感惹火了。

 

 

“我操，”他说，“这简直美味啊。”

马修清了清喉咙，感到有些飘飘然与此同时又有些尴尬。“谢谢。”他小声嘟囔着。

 

 

从那天开始，他们开始有规律地常常见面，慢慢变成了好朋友。每当有主场比赛的时候奥利维尔就会在他的信箱里放上一张球票。马修试过拒绝它们，说他不能接受这样的礼物，然而奥利维尔再三对他说他没别人可以送球票了，因为他的家人和朋友都在法国，而且有人为了他而出现也让他高兴。接着他结结巴巴地解释他并不是想说马修是为了他才出现的，马修是被他邀请的，而且……然后他就被自己杂乱无章的解释给绕晕了，结巴着红了脸。看到他这样的一面让马修感到惊讶，他发现自己很喜欢他的这一面。

 

一天，奥利维尔甚至敲响了他的房门，问他要不要和他的朋友们一起打FIFA。当然了，他的朋友们是他的阿森纳队友。简直再自然不过了。

马修想要辞绝但奥利维尔坚持己见。鉴于他也想不出什么有力的借口，所以最后他就坐在了一张沙发上，一边坐着奥利维尔吉鲁，另一边坐着劳伦科斯切尔尼。客厅里满是成名的球星。

 

 

马修仍然深深迷恋着奥利维尔，或许这种感情已经超出了迷恋的范围。他越是了解奥利维尔，就越是喜欢他。这很麻烦，然而他一直试着控制自己的感情，因为他知道对方永远不会给出他想要的那种回报。他想要多少漂亮女孩就能有多少漂亮女孩，马修本人见过太多在这里来来去去的姑娘了，尽管这种事情近来似乎发生得没那么频繁了……他知道自己没有什么机会。

 

 

某一个晚上，马修坐在奥利维尔的家门前等他回家。阿森纳刚输了个3比1，几乎不可能晋级四分之一决赛了。马修在现场看了比赛，他知道奥利维尔一定为此感觉糟糕透顶。他看着他那样地走回更衣室，眼睛看着草地，肩膀耷拉着。

 

 

“哦……你在这里。”奥利维尔看到了他，声调平板，“很抱歉让你看了那么一场比赛。”

“也没有那么糟。”马修不确定地说，被自己的话给吓了一跳。

“得了，别骗自己了……它就是有那么糟糕。”奥利维尔说，打开了自己的家门走进去。他没有对马修发出邀请，但却让门就那样在他身后开着。

当他进门的时候奥利维尔已经在沙发上了，体育频道开着，记者毫不留情地批评着阿森纳，尤其是错过了进球良机的奥利维尔。

“别看那个。”马修对他说，从他手里拿走了遥控器，关掉了电视。

“喂！”奥利维尔抗议道。

“不接受抗议……你看，我知道你很强大也能忍受那些负面批评，但那对你没什么好处，尤其是比赛才结束没多久的时候。”马修说，“现在和我谈谈，你会感觉好一点的。”

“什么……你指什么？和你谈谈？”奥利维尔问，看起来有点迷惘。

“呃，你可以和我说说你的感受，什么都行。”马修重复了一遍。

“你不是心理学家，马修。”奥利维尔说。而这，从某种程度上而言，的确是事实。

“我知道，但我是你的朋友……至少我是这样认为的……而有时朋友就是为了倾听而存在的。”马修说。

“好……好吧。”奥利维尔同意了，听起来有些不确定自己是不是做出了正确的选择。

马修在他身边坐下，奥利维尔躺倒在沙发上，头枕着马修的大腿。奥利维尔是个相当喜欢肢体接触的人，一开始这让马修有些吃惊，但很快他就发现相当一部分他遇见过的球员也有这种习惯……尽管相比奥利维尔，他们和他发生身体接触的频率要小得多。但是马修和他实在是走得太近了……非常，非常近。

马修开始用手一下下地顺着奥利维尔的头发，试着安抚对方。他不知道为什么奥利维尔并没有对他的动作表示反对，他自己一定会把朋友们试图触碰自己宝贝头发的手打得远远的。

“我……踢得烂极了。我觉得你的随便一个学生都能比我踢得好。”奥利维尔开口了。马修想要告诉他那不是真的，那实在太夸张了，但他让他继续说了下去，觉得这样说说心里话也许对他有好处。于是他只是听着，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

一当他说完，奥利维尔就坐了起来，微不可闻地叹了口气：

“抱歉……让你听这些东西应该很难受吧。”

“没关系。”马修说。事实上，听这些事情，看着奥利维尔如此情绪低落，对他而言无疑是一种折磨。但如果这能让他感觉好一点的话，那也无妨。

“谢谢你在这里陪我。”奥利维尔诚恳地说，紧紧地拥抱了他。

“不用谢。”马修在他耳边轻轻地说，回抱了他。

 

他并不太清楚事情是怎么发生的，但似乎一切都是那么地自然……奥利维尔最终吻在了他的嘴唇上。那个吻轻而短暂，但真真实实地发生了。年轻些的男人咬了咬他的嘴唇，等待着马修的回应。马修因为太过震惊而没有动，没有说话——什么都没有做。他所能想到的只有他是多么地想回吻。他的愿望成真了，奥利维尔又吻了他，带着一点试探的意味。

然而，随着马修急切的回吻，这个吻很快地升温了。他的肢体语言告诉着奥利维尔他是多么渴望这一切。

在那个晚上没有人再说话，只有粗重的喘息和骤然中断的shenyin。

 

 

第二天醒来的时候，马修必须得跑着离开，因为他不记得设闹钟，快要迟到了。

 

尽管如此，那天晚上，当他回家的时候，他直接敲了奥利维尔的门。

“嗨……进来吧。”奥利维尔显得有些紧张。

“嗨……”马修回应了他。

“你今天过得还好吗？”奥利维尔问，站在房间的中央。

“不错……你呢？”马修笨拙地问。

“不错……真的不错。”奥利维尔说。

一阵让人不舒服的寂静横在他们中间，直到马修终于鼓起足够的勇气去打破它为止。

“我们是要谈谈那件事吗？”

“谈谈什么？”奥利维尔反问，但马修清楚，他只是在装聋作哑罢了。

“你清楚的，奥利维尔。”马修重复了一遍，有些生气。他一点都不喜欢正在发生的这些事情。

“好吧，我知道……”奥利维尔承认了，垂下了目光。他沉默了一会才继续开口：“听着马修，我……”

“你什么？奥利维尔？”马修生气地问。

奥利维尔把手插进了头发里，倒吸着冷气，浑身发抖。

“你后悔了是不是？”马修几乎是在质问了，听起来又气愤又受伤。

“马修……”奥利维尔开了口，用眼睛恳求他的理解。但是还有什么好理解的吗？

“我明白了。”马修厉声说，仓促地离开了。

 

 

他几乎是立刻给约安打了个电话。

 

“约安？”

“嗯……你还好吧？你听起来不太对头……”

“我会好起来的……我能不能……能不能今晚睡在你家？”

“当然了，你知道我家大门一直为你敞开。”

“谢了哥们。”

“小事一桩。”

 

 

一个晚上变成了两个晚上，第三个晚上，然后马修不再计数了。时不时地，他会问约安对方是否希望他能回自己家去，但约安总是告诉他想留多久就留多久，他一点都不介意。

 

 

所有来自奥利维尔的短信和来电都没有得到回应。幸运的是那男人不知道马修眼下住在哪里，所以忽略他并没有那么困难。

 

 

 

有一天，当马修把他的学生们交给他们的父母时，杰西卡问他：

“马蒂……你为什么这么难过？”

马修惊讶地看着她，直到他想起来要掩饰一下，温柔地回答：

“呃……我曾经有过一个好朋友，但我们现在互相不再说话了。”

小女孩轻轻抱了抱他：

“真抱歉……也许你们还能做回朋友……有的时候我和劳拉会打起来，然后我会好好地对她，比如把我的娃娃给她玩什么的……然后我们就又是朋友啦。”

“谢谢你的建议甜心……我会试试的。”马修说，亲切地揉了揉她的头发，试着抑制自己不要哭出来，“你该走啦，你的妈妈在等你。”他说。他不想让她看见自己眼睛里的泪水。孩子的直觉有时就是那样敏锐。

 

 

在余下的一天里他都情绪低沉得可怕，电视上阿森纳的比赛也没能改变这一点。

 

“我不知道你是不是注意到了，但自从你们不说话以后奥利维尔踢得简直烂得不行了，笑得也少了。”当他们一起看球赛的时候，约安对他说。

“我不知道。也许吧。”马修说，听起来完全不相信。

“你知道的，你从来没有告诉过我你们之间都发生了些什么……”约安对他说。在那之前他从来没有问过，不想给马修增加压力，但现在他可忍不住了。

他哄了好一会才让马修开了口。但，最后，他最好的朋友对他敞开了心扉。

“认真的？就是这样？别误会我，他的确做错了……但你就没觉得事情有哪里不对等吗？你没看过他的短信也没接过他的电话。我以为他一定是狠狠地冒犯了你或者什么的。也许他已经意识到了自己的举动有多么错误，想要向你道歉……呃，为了他无礼的举动。”约安说。

 

马修一言不发，烦躁地抱着一个靠枕。

 

“我知道我不能替你做决定……但也许你应该给他一个解释的机会。”约安说。

“我……我会考虑的。”马修说。

 

当然啦，他还是一直没理奥利维尔。

 

 

 

某一个晚上，常规被打破了。当他下班回家之后，他看见奥利维尔等在约安的门前。

“你在这里干什么？”他仓促地说出一个问句

“我只是想谈谈……”奥利维尔说，带着一种恳求的语气。

“真抱歉，太迟了。你该在我问你要解释的时候就’想要谈谈’，而不是让沉默为你代言。”马修说。这席话显然让对方有点畏惧。

“求求你……只要两分钟，我不会要求更多了。”

 

马修叹了口气，胳膊抱在胸前。

 

“好吧……两分钟。但不会再多了。”他最终同意了，老大不情愿。

奥利维尔跟上了他，立刻开始说话。他只有两分钟。

 

“我表现得就像个混账一样……我没法反驳这一点……我只是想让你知道我真的很抱歉……我当时吓呆了……你是我睡过的第一个男人，在你进入我的生活之前我从来没想过自己有可能是同性恋……但事实就是如此我没办法去否认……在之后的那个早上……你知道我说的是哪一个，我是说我们睡过之后的那个早上，我本来打算告诉你那本就是个错误，因为我不能接受成为同性恋的事实，也因为那对我的职业生涯可能带去的影响……但当我看见了你的反应，你那么受伤，我才意识到我真正犯下的错误就是告诉你那是个错误……我太自私了，我很抱歉……打那以后我想明白了很多事情，比如我想你，比如没有你的生活糟糕透顶……还有就是……我爱你。”他脱口而出，“如果你决定再也不要和我说话了也是可以理解的，但我还是希望你能至少再给我一次机会……让我能够补偿你，至少回到你自己的家里去吧。”他绝望地说。

马修被震惊得说不出话来。他盯着奥利维尔，仿佛对方突然长出了第二颗头。他……他爱他……？

“求求你了马修……随便说点什么。”奥利维尔焦虑地咬着自己的下唇。

但马修仍然既没有动也没有说话。奥利维尔的肩膀垮了下来，看上去完全被击溃了。

“我……那么，我这就走了。”他心碎地低声说着，转向了门的方向。

然而，他的脚步被突然冲过来从身后抱住他的马修截住了。奥利维尔吓了一跳，然而很快做出了回应，抓住了马修搭在他胸口的手，从那里马修能感到对方激烈的心跳。

“我仍然在对你生气，”马修声明，“然而我还是爱你，你这笨蛋。”

奥利维尔放松了下来，转过身以便好好地拥抱马修。

“我是那么地想你。”他低声说，深深呼吸感受着年长些的男人身上的气息。

“我也很想你。”马修说，紧紧地拥抱着他。

当约安回到家的时候他们仍然紧紧拥抱在一起。得见此景，他对马修说：

“哦，真好，我猜你不会想要杀了我了。”

因为，当然了，他是那个要为奥利维尔在此地出现负责的人。马修立刻就明白过来了。毕竟约安是唯一知道他这段时间都呆在哪里的人。

 

他和奥利维尔的这段关系有一个并不太美好的开头，一开始进展也并不顺利，但它最终发生了：奥利维尔想办法补偿了他，然后他们的生活变得甜蜜得恼人。当然了，他们仍然必须得把这段感情掩藏起来，因为出柜会把奥利维尔的职业生涯推到悬崖边上，但对于那一小撮知道他们关系的人来说，他们腻歪得简直让人心烦。那已经很足够了。当然了，狂野的（那个啥，呃防和谐你们都懂）也是必须的，每一个房间每一层楼无论白天黑夜都留下过他们纠缠的身影。事实上他们仍然没有走出那个阶段。幸运的是，他们能够随时（是个动词，防和谐就不写了），不用压低声音……这绝对是成为整栋楼的主人的最大好处之一。

 

几个月后，马修正式和奥利维尔同居了。于是，好吧，也许，到最后，他那烦人吵闹的邻居也没有那么烦啦。

 

END


End file.
